


I suck at everything! (Literally)

by strawtomylarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawtomylarry/pseuds/strawtomylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a straight A student. When Zayn, Niall, and Liam come along, his good grades start to slip down to C's and D's. Louis soon has a tutor assigned to him for very subject. The thing is, it's the same tutor for every subject. Another thing... It's Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro.

  Louis is a straight A student. When Zayn, Niall, and Liam come along, his good grades start to slip down to C's and D's. Louis soon has a tutor assigned to him for very subject. The thing is, it's the same tutor for every subject. Another thing... _It's Harry Styles._


	2. Every day is the same.

 (Louis' P.O.V.)

  Everyday is the same. I get up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, sleep, and repeat the next day. I don't usually mind that things are the same all the time. But now I want a change. I want to actually have a life. I want to go to parties, make more friends, hook up with some girls. Everything normal guys do. 

  "I have to give a couple new kids a tour of the school today," I told mum, faking excitement.

 "Lou, you were a new kid to. You know how it felt. Don't be rude."

  Louis just groaned and walked out the door to start walking to school. "Love you mum. Bye!" I'm giving the tour at lunch so I have sometime to think about what I'll say about all the teachers.

 

                     ***

 

  "Louis Tomlinson. Please report to the main office when the bell rings," the principal, Mrs. Smith, says.

  "Sorry guys I won't be at lunch today. I have to give the new kids a tour," I said to Matt and Nick, who I sit with everyday. When the bell rang I went to the office and saw three guys standing there looking shy.

  "Hello Louis!" Mrs. Smith said.

  "Hi Mrs. Smith," I said back.

  "Alright boys. Introduce yourselves and Louis you can start whenever you're ready, Hun," she told us.

  "Alright let's go!" I told the three boys. "So first things first I-"

  The blonde one then cut in, "I'm the realist!" the boys laughed and I just stood there with the 'really?' look on my face. "What?" he spoke up again.

  "Nothing. What's your name?"

  "Niall."

  "What about you guys?" I said to the other two.

  "I'm Liam and that's Zayn."

  "Ok cool. Let's get started then." I said and then we started the tour around the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii. I hope you guys stick around to read this because it's gonna be really fun to write. I will most lieu be updating on Wednesday and Sunday every week so I'll try to keep that for now since those are like my "free days" hah. remember feedback is ALWAYS helpful to me to keep the story interesting and to keep you interested as well. I reeealllly hope you enjoy this book. love you guys so much! byeee!
> 
> ps. I'm sorry this is so short!!! chapters will probably get longer as it goes on dont worry! <3


	3. I finally have friends...

(Louis P.O.V.)

  You know how I said I wanted to start a new life? Change some things? Well I'm starting. I've made a few new friends. Niall, Liam, Zayn, a really cool guy called Evan, and a girl called Perrie. They're all really cool and even getting my reputation up a little bit.

  While I was at my locker the next day I saw someone staring at me. His hair was pretty long and I thought he was a girl. He was also wearing a blue and purple bandana around his head. He was tall and mucula- _Wait! Why am I saying this? I like girls!_ , I thought to myself.

  All of a sudden, Perrie came and screamed, "HEY LOUIS," right in my ear.

  "Did you really have to do that?"

  "Yeah. You're staring at someone and I had to get your attention somehow. Who are looking at anyway?" Perrie asked with a furrowed brow.

  "N-no one," I stuttered out. "I'm just thinking about how unfair Mr. Jones' math quiz was today. Oh my god I bet I bombed it," I lied easily, but the look on Perrie's face told me that she wasn't buying it.

  "You were looking at Harry weren't you?"

  "No!" I snapped

  "Ohhhhh does someone have a crush??? Oh my gosh that's so cu-"

  "Shut up Perrie. I like girls and you know that. You know what, I don't even know that. I think I might be gay, Pez. I can't be. I don't want to be. I told myself that I was gonna start over and maybe be normal but no. This has to happen. I don't know what to do, Perrie."

  "Listen, Lou. I'll accept you no matter what. I'll give you a lecture later. If I do it now we'll be late to class," she chuckles softly. "C'mon, let's go!"

 

***

 

  I just got home from school and got a call from Niall saying that him and Liam are going clubbing tonight and they want me to come along with them. I think I'm gonna go.

  I've never been to a club before. I just picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt along with my gray vans and a leather jacket. I then put my hair up in a quiff like hairstyle.

 

***

 

  "THIS IS GREAT!" I shout over the music booming on the dance floor behind the bar. I was starting to get a bit tipsy and I saw a girl on the dance floor shaking her hips. I walked up to her and grabbed her hips and she started grinding into me.

  I asked her for her name and she turned around and said with a husky voice, "I'm Harry."

  After I saw that it was the guy that was staring at me today, I ran away and said to myself, "I can't be gay. I just can't be. Oh my god what just happened. My mum will never accept me. What will all my friends think. Oh my god I'm a dead man."

  I sat down where I was and Niall and Liam asked simultaneously, "Where were you?!"

  "I was on the dance floor with some gu-girl! With a girl."

  "You okay, Louis?" Niall said. "Maybe we should get going. It's after one in the morning."

  I didn't even realize that we were out thy late. Good thing I told my mum I was staying at Niall's or she would've flipped shit if I got home at two in the morning. I still can't believe that I was dancing with Harry- a guy- and thought he was a girl. What's gotten into me lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you're liking this so far. I know there's no Larry action yet but we're getting there dont worry. I have a lot planned. My updating might be infrequent but ya know... school ew. I just hope that you stick around to read this and i think you'll like what gonna happen later on. I have a few ideas. Well... Byeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I would ALWAYS love for you to leave some feedback and requests for what I should put in future chapters! Byeee!


End file.
